StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Umoja Missions
Lab Rat Before Mission Cinematic - Hopes and Fears Umojan Protectorate Remote Planetoid Catalogue: XT39323 Research Station EB-103 19:46 - Local Time Raynor enters the Research Lab. He walks towards the door where four Umojan marines are standing guard. Jim Raynor: Open the door, son. Umojan Marine: Valerian's orders, sir. No visit- Jim Raynor: Open the door. The doors open and Raynor enters. He walks onto a platform that descends. As it is descending, Raynor looks at various research schematics showing pictures and data about Kerrigan. The platform reaches the bottom and Raynor walks forward. Valerian Mengsk: Good Morning, Commander. Jim Raynor: Junior. Adjutant: Gentlemen, the test protocol will begin in two minutes. The doors open to reveal Kerrigan being fitted in her ghost outfit. '''Jim Raynor': Make the most of this test. It's your last one... Jim Raynor: Now give us a minute. Valerian Mengsk: Very well. Kerrigan begins assembling a detonator with her psychic abilities. Jim Raynor: We're getting out of here tonight, darlin'. Sarah Kerrigan: Good. Then we can go after Mengsk. Jim Raynor: Forget Mengsk. Forget all of it! This is about you and me. The detonator Kerrigan was assembling is finished but then flattens and falls to the ground. She then stands up. Sarah Kerrigan: Until Mengsk is dead, there can't be a "you and me." She turns around. Jim Raynor: I moved heaven and earth to bring you back, Sarah! He pounds his arms on the force field. Jim Raynor: I can't watch you throw that away just for revenge! Adjutant: Initiating test phase two. The door begins closing down. Raynor steps back. Jim Raynor: I never gave up on you, Sarah! Don't you give up on us! The door closes. Kerrigan looks back, frowning, she puts her hand on the force field and closes her eyes. '''Adjutant': Test phase two, commencing. Kerrigan opens her eyes, now glowing yellow. The Mission Sarah Kerrigan: What are you hoping to get out of these tests, Valerian? I told you I don't remember anything about being the Queen of Blades. Valerian Mengsk: We have to find out how much of the zerg mutagen is left in your system. I appreciate your cooperation, Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan: Do you usually keep cooperative people in a containment cell? Valerian Mengsk: When we know it’s safe, I’ll unlock your door myself. Now, can you reach out with your mind? Do you sense it? A zerg drone comes out. Sarah Kerrigan: A drone? Are you really asking me to take control of a zerg mind? Do you know what could happen? Valerian Mengsk: All the test subjects are in a secure environment. Valerian Mengsk: Are you able to control it? After the drone is selected. Sarah Kerrigan: Yeah. I have it. Valerian Mengsk: Okay. The next step: See if you can order the drone to mutate into a hatchery. When the drone starts mutating into the Hatchery. Adjutant: A hatchery is the central structure of a zerg base. It spreads creep, so that other structures can be built. Adjutant:The hatchery also produces larvae, which you use to morph into more drones or other zerg creatures. Adjutant: When you use larvae, the hatchery will replenish them over time. When the Hatchery is completed. Valerian Mengsk: Okay, Kerrigan, I’m releasing more drones into the test chamber. See if you can order them to gather those resources. Adjutant: Select drones by left-clicking. Then right-click on a mineral field. This will order them to start harvesting minerals. Valerian Mengsk: You’re doing well, Kerrigan. Can you morph more drones? Sarah Kerrigan: I need an overlord to morph anything else. Valerian Mengsk: Do it then. One overlord shouldn’t hurt. Overlord morphing started. Adjutant: The zerg use overlords to generate more supply. Your current supply maximum is displayed in the upper right corner of the screen along with how much supply you are currently using. If you do not have enough available supply, you will not be able to morph a unit. Overlord morphing completed. Valerian Mengsk: Excellent. I planned to stop here, but let’s take this a little further. Try mutating a drone into a spawning pool. Adjutant: The spawning pool allows the hatchery to turn larvae into zerglings. Sarah Kerrigan: You know this is going to end badly, right? Valerian Mengsk: We have a controlled environment. Spawning pool finished Sarah Kerrigan: The spawning pool is finished. You should go down to the test chamber and inspect it. Valerian Mengsk: Ah, I can see just fine from up here, thanks. I think that’s all we need today, Kerrigan. Great work. Sarah Kerrigan: If you think that was great work, wait ’til you see this. I’ll make some zerglings … Valerian Mengsk: Kerrigan, what are you doing? Kerrigan: Putting your controlled environment to the test. Valerian Mengsk: Stop! I didn’t ask you to create zerglings! Kerrigan: Funny thing about zerg, Valerian. They never do what you expect. Valerian Mengsk: Shut down the experiment. Get sentry bots in there to sanitize those holding cells! Valerian Mengsk: Lockdown on the sublevel and power up the Eradicator! Nothing gets out! Sarah Kerrigan: Maybe if I destroy your pretty Eradicator, you’ll learn you can’t control the zerg. Category:Quotations